The present embodiments relate to a gap protection device for an examining table.
A conventional medical examining table, such as an MRI examining table, has two functions: horizontal movement and vertical movement, so as to carry a patient vertically or horizontally according to the requirements for diagnosis. The gap between the body and the non-moving part of the examining table may not be covered with a fixed cover shell. Otherwise, the cover shell may collide with the table body when the table body is moving, which inconveniences the medical diagnosis.
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to provide smooth movement of the examining table, a gap 10 may be reserved between the table body and the non-moving part of the examining table. However, if the finger of a patient enters the gap 10 accidentally when the examining table is moving, the finger may be hurt or even broken.